swordartonlinefanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Land of Brave Warriors
Seria ta jest pierwszą serią użytkownika ''Azcapotzalco. ''Drugą serią, będącą jej sequelem, jest ''Musztarda, Keczup, Majonez Offline. Czym jest Land of Brave Warriors? ''Land of Brave Warriors ''to gra na silniku SAO, stworzona przez firmę PZL C.O. jako ich pierwsza gra. LoBW został zrobiony w roku 2014, dając firmie około 915000 dolarów zarobku. Jako seria, opisane są przeżycia grupki graczy, którzy usiłują wyrwać się z gry. Jak wygrać? LoBW to gra F2P, której teoretycznie nie da się wygrać. Kto raz wpadnie w wir tej gry, nigdy z niej nie wyjdzie. Mimo F2P, gra jest ograniczona do 69666 osób, które jako pierwsze postanowiły zagrać. Wiele osób postanowiło jednak zrezygnować z gry i przez to zginęło w realnym świecie. Mimo tego, iż niby gry nie da się wygrać, z powodu bugów wywołanych realizmem gry, LoBW da się wygrać, tworząc Wielki Amulet z amuletów noszonych przez bossy głównego wątka. Fabuła Gra "trwa" w roku 129 PD (past Delirium) czasu wymyślonego przez twórców gry. Grę rozpoczyna się w miejscu zwanym Equilin. Krainę tą napadły potwory, szukając Kamienia Delirium, o którym nikt (teoretycznie) nie wie. Kamień znajduje się w Dogmie Czasu w mieście zwanym Samilte. W grze nie ma żadnych ugrupowań ani gildii. Bohaterowie Dobrzy * Maja Tanaki ** Nick: Venaya * Natalia Neko ** Nick: ShiroNeko * Adrian Dragneel ** Nick: Jin Mo-Ri * Piotr Evans ** Nick: Mandriv * Aschgan * Kerolot * Defaraq * Alexandra Taiga ** Nick: Alexy * Thaini Avian ** Nick: Vasal * Adrian Shane ** Nick: Danser Pojawiający się sporadycznie * Pająk Stanisław (w odcinkach 2, 3 i 4) Neutralni * Thanv Mayahuel Ikari ** Nick: Yi * Schrödinger ** Nick: Schrödinger Pojawiający się sporadycznie * Revh (w odcinku: LoBW12) * Zdzich9172kox (w odcinku: LoBW12) * Inveris (w odcinku: LoBW12) * Aghiel (w odcinku: LoBW12) * Hodor (w odcinku: LoBW7) * Paweł (w odcinku: LoBW7) * Sherven Langley (w odcinku: LoBW5) Źli Potwory * Shemirowie * Strażnicy Dogm * Pajęczaki Ludzie * Pani Gertruda * Cesarskie Gnidy * Laths Stepr * Seppiev Lorenz Bossy główne Bossy poboczne, czyli niezwiązane z głównym wątkiem zostały pominięte. * Tabris * Zeruel * Merasmus * Monoculus * Azrael * Merints * Soup-of-death Inne artykuły poboczne Wszystkie artykuły dotyczące serii możecie znaleźć na jej stronie kategorii. ''Strona kategorii: Artykuły z serii LoBW Odcinki Seria jest już w pełni ukończona, tworzona była w dwóch "częściach" - 2013 i 2015 r. * LOBW1: Tabris Atakuje published in 2013 * LOBW2: W poszukiwaniu Drugiego Amuletu published in 2013 * LOBW3: Max Planck published in ∞ year * LOBW4: Intrygi i zamieszania published in 2013 * LOBW5: Pierwsza Dogma published in 2013 and then something went wrong. ''Nev-Rex fixed that. * LOBW6: N2/N3 ''published in 2013 * LOBW7: Aschgan published in 2013 * LOBW8: Chory sen wariata published in 2013 * LOBW9: Świat się kończy published never * LOBW10: Płacz published in 2013 * LOBW11: Unikaj zła i mleka w proszku! published in 2013 * LOBW12: Polowanie published in 2013 * LOBW13: Ucieczka partially made in 2013 and 2015 * LoBW14: Radość, która przyniosła śmierć published in 2015 * LoBW15: Finał, cz. 1 published in 2015 * LoBW16: Finał, cz. 2 published in 2015 * LoBW17: Finał, cz. 3 published in 2015 * LoBW18: Starcie dwóch mistrzów Appears to be the last one. Published in 2015 ''''Mapy Seria LoBW nie posiada jako-takiego podziału na konkretne mapy, można jednak podzielić to mniej więcej w taki sposób: Miasta * Equilin * Miasta Delirium Inne * Jaskinie * Dogmy * Pustkowia Statystyki Poziomy w LoBW nie są tak konkretne jak w innych grach, i określają one tylko ilości umiejętności dodatkowych. Nie ma konkretnych cech statystyk w grze. Każdy ma jakiś konkretny poziom umiejętności, którego nie określa się liczbami bądź słowami. Wyjątki: * HP (Hit Points) - bez limitu ** Określa liczbę obrażeń, które można przyjąć. * EP (Energy Points) - bez limitu ** Określa ilość energii do wykonywania czarów i zaklęć. * SP (Stamina Points) - bez limitu ** Określa ilość energii do wykonywania czynności. * ST (Stability) - bez dolnego limitu, górny limit 2000. ** Określa stan psychiczny postaci. * LV (Level / Poziom) - od 1 do 180 ** Obrazuje ilość umiejętności dodatkowych postaci. Tworzenie postaci Przybieranie wyglądu Postać może przybrać sobie dowolny wygląd pasujący do jej wieku (czyli 70latek nie będzie miał twarzy 10latka). Modyfikować można: twarz (całą lub pojedyncze części, jak kto woli), posturę, wygląd domyślny, oraz wiele szczegółów jak cechy szczególne, np. tatuaże lub długość palców. Postura oraz cechy szczególne mogą zmieniać zdolności do wykonywania danych rzeczy, np. bycie grubym zmniejsza unik, ale zwiększa HP. Wiek Wiek można wybierać od 6 do 75 lat - daje to konkretne minusy i plusy do postaci. Przykłady: * 6 lat: ** HP -15% ** EP -15% ** SP +50% ** ST +20% ** zdolności manualne -5% ** szansa na unik ciosu +10% * 22 lata ** HP +5% ** SP +25% ** zdolności manualne +15% * 75 lat ** HP -15% ** EP -10% ** SP -40% ** ST +100% ** zdolności manualne -20% ** zdolności interpersonalne +80% Czyli, jeśli chce się mieć postać, która głównie będzie oszukiwać innych oraz działać chamsko, trzeba wziąć sobie dziadzia, a jak chce się mieć wysportowanego pampera, to młodzika. Perki Perki (umiejętności dodatkowe) dostaje się przy tworzeniu postaci, oraz co jakiś czas, zależnie od zasług w grze. Początkowe Perki początkowe dają zarówno plusy, jak i minusy, albo tylko nieznaczne zalety. Przykłady: * Zbrojenia - +10% do obrony, -10% do szybkości * Złodziej - +25% do skradania się, +20% do oszustw i kradzieży, +15% bonusu przy ataku z zaskoczenia. Umiejętności interpersonalne obniżone o 50% * Łucznik - +20% do zadawanych obrażeń za pomocą łuku. Obrażenia zadawanie innymi typami broni obniżone o 15%. Poziomowe Perki poziomowe dają tylko, i wyłącznie zalety. Nie wszystkie perki poziomowe można dostać od razu. Przykłady: * Dodatkowy Bonus - zwiększa maksymalny poziom wybranej statystyki dla postaci (oprócz poziomu) o 5%. ** Wymagania na perka: brak * Łotrzyk - +10% do skradania się, oszustw, kradzieży i włamań. ** Wymagania na perka: minimum 12 poziom oraz 100 zamków, do których się włamało Klasa W LoBW nie istnieje coś takiego jak "klasa". Po prostu każdy wybiera sobie wiek i perki, i rozwija postać tak, jak chce ją wykreować, poprzez żmudne ćwiczenia (np. siłę i damage wyrabia się na siłowni) jak w realnym świecie. Kategoria:Serie Kategoria:LOBW Kategoria:KutaVifon